


The Innkeeper

by Lastly



Category: Scrapped Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Love, Internal Monologue, Longing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Pacifica has been gone for a few days but Winia can't stop thinking about the time they spent together.
Relationships: Pacifica Casull/Winia Chester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I miss her.

She's only been gone for a few days but I already miss her more than I've missed anyone before. Even though she was barely here for two days, I feel closer to her than just about anyone else. I haven't felt like this about someone before... it's different than just being close to someone. My uncle is the only person I've been close to before but being around her was... it was something deeper than that. The time I got spend out on the town with her was one of the best days of my life.

I thought that she needed a guide to take her around to all the shops (and we did, a bit... she even tried to buy me that ugly mug...) but she actually wanted to find somewhere to work so they could pay the bill for the inn. She and the woman she travels with (Raquel? I think that was her name) eventually got some work at a bakery. Seeing her try so hard to sell those weird looking buns while wearing that ridiculous green monster costume made me feel... a kind of warmth inside? It's like she was... she was _cute_, I guess? Yeah... that's the right word for it.

And then she took my hand... her touch was so soft. She wanted to go look for a different job but we ended up just wandering around town more, just the two of us. I could've taken her to the places I know are looking for help but I decided to just take her window shopping instead. The way she lit up every time she saw something she liked was so wonderful to see.

At one point, she told me that she was a little bit jealous of my life... of my dull, boring, uneventful life. I didn't really understand what she meant at the time but after everything that happened... well maybe she'll come back and then we can take over the inn from uncle. We can live that boring life she wants together. Eventually we headed back to the inn and I convinced my uncle to let them do some work around the inn to cut down on their bill some. 

That was when it happened. Raquel and I were working in the kitchen and then she came back in from cleaning the bath and... she was only wearing that simple slip dress that she wears under the rest of her clothes. I did my best not to stare but I still remember how warm my cheeks felt. I still don't know how she could be so nonchalant about it. And then she took my hands again and took me out to the porch for cake and tea... I've never had _anyone_ take me out for cake before... I could barely eat the cake because of how nervous I was. And then... and then she looked into my eyes and told me they look pretty and... my heart was racing so fast. I looked back into her eyes and... I just wish that moment could have lasted forever...

I hope they come back soon. I don't know where they were going but when their cart started to roll away I wanted to climb aboard with them. I couldn't though... I couldn't leave my uncle to tend the inn all on his own. She said she'd come back though. She better. Because... I miss her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a few episodes in at the moment but I loved all the time Winia and Pacifica spent together that I needed to write this. I have no idea if Winia shows up again later on. I'm not really expecting her to but I'm hoping she will. Those two are so good and cute together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winia and Pacifica need to find disguises before they can sneak out of the capital. Winia is taking this seriously. Pacifica isn't.

"Come on Pacifi- ah, Pamela. We have to get moving." Winia straightened out the plain-looking dress she had picked out from a box in the back corner of the theater's dressing room. The plan to disguise themselves and sneak out of the city required some amount of urgency because the longer they took to get on their way then the more likely they were to get caught passing through the city's gates.

"What are you wearing! Winia, you can't go out like that. Here, try this one on." Pacifica - or rather, Pamela as she had been insisting on being called ever since the Ginnungagap attack left her amnesiac - held out a light purple dress towards Winia.

Winia hesitantly took the dress and looked it over. It'd only cover down to about her knees and the top was cut quite lower than anything she'd been used to wearing. She lowered the dress and was going to say something to Pacifica but, upon seeing the blonde's smiling face, stumbled with her words for a moment.

"I, uh, um-" she stammered.

"I think you'd look great in it!" Pacifica grinned a big earnest grin at Winia. Even though she didn't remember Winia from when they had first met, she had warmed up to her quickly when they had reunited.

"Oh, ah, Pamela, I-" Pacifica interrupted Winia and pushed her back behind a stack of boxes into the area they had designated as the 'changing room'.

"Just try it on! I want to see how it looks on you!" Pacifica moved back to the other side of the boxes to give Winia some privacy. Winia looked at the dress again and sighed. She decided that if it'd make Pacifica happy then she'd at least try the dress on for her and then change back into something a bit more plain afterwards.

Once she had changed into the dress that Pacifica had picked out, Winia stepped back out from the 'changing room' and froze when she saw Pacifica. Apparently, she had taken the opportunity to also change into a new dress. This one was a big, billowy goldenrod dress with more frills than Winia had ever seen on a piece of clothing before. She was certain that it must've been a costume for the part of some noblewoman or queen which, when she thought about it, was appropriate for an actual princess.

"Winia!!" Pacifica exclaimed with a gasp. She rushed over and grabbed Winia's hands. "You look amazing! I knew that dress would be perfect for you!"

"Ah, Pamela, you-" Between the new dress and the soft warmth of Pacifica's hands, Winia found herself at a loss for words. It had been so long since she had felt Pacifica's touch like this. The last time was all those months ago when they first met at Winia's uncle's inn. She could feel her cheeks warming up as her mind went through all the memories the pair of them had made together back home.

"Are you okay, Winia? You're turning a bit red." Pacifica asked. Winia turned her head away to try and hide it but Pacifica moved to follow her movements.

"I... I just think we need to wear something else, these clothes will make us stick out too much. We're trying to sneak out so we have to blend in." Winia changed the subject. She wanted to say so many things to Pacifica but she knew it wasn't the time or the place for it. Maybe sometime when they weren't being hunted down by everyone in the city and when Pacifica's memories came back she would be able to tell her how she really feels - how being around Pacifica warms her to the core and how each little compliment makes her heart skip a beat.

Pacifica puffed out her cheeks and pouted at Winia but to no avail. "Fiiine, but we're taking these with us. You look too good in that not to."

And so they changed back into some inconspicuous dresses: a red gown with only a few frills for Pacifica and a yellow and brown dress that was not unlike what she might wear at the inn for Winia. She had had to compromise on her own dress, though because Pacifica had insisted on something with a low-cut top to it. _'You've got so much to show off, it'd be a crime to hide it!'_ she had said. Winia was too busy hiding her blushing to put up any kind of fight. And anyway, she enjoyed having Pacifica call her cute all the time so she was secretly happy to wear it.

As they went back out to meet up with Furet and Leopold, Winia hoped beyond hope that when Pacifica's memories would come back soon so that they could pick up where they had left off previously. She took some amount of comfort in that fact that it seemed that even without Pacifica's memories they were still able to be quite close and, maybe someday, they would be able to settle down into the boring life Pacifica had wished for so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the show recently and on one hand I'm happy that Winia came back and got more time on screen but also the way it ends for her with Christopher is a literal crime, what the heck.


End file.
